interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
English Pronunciation * , * , * Etymology 1 From , from older Latin (older than 75 BC) . Mamers was his Oscan name. He was also known as Marmor, Marmar and Maris, the latter from the Etruscan deity Maris. Proper noun # The Roman god of war. # The fourth planet in the solar system. Symbol: ♂ Synonyms * Ares Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: , אל המלחמה הרומי * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Kurdish: * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Maltese: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Thai: , * Ukrainian: * Urdu: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * Arabic: , * Armenian: , * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Burmese: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Crimean Tatar: Merih * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: Άρης (Áris) * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: ( ) * Lithuanian: Marsas * Macedonian: * Maltese: , * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: * Serbo-Croatian: , * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Telugu: అంగారకుడు (aMgaarakuDu) * Thai: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: , ( ) * Welsh: Derived terms * martial * Martian See also * Deimos; Phobos; Wiktionary appendix of planets Etymology 2 After Frank C. Mars, who founded the company that produces these chocolate bars. Proper noun Mars # (®) The Mars Bar, a brand of chocolate bar with caramel and nougat filling. Quotations * 1985 — Michael Collier, Longest Day, p 206 *: Easily eight foot tall, each was big, brown and glutinous - like giant Mars Bars squeezed and welded into nightmarish sculptures. Translations * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hebrew: מארס (mars) * Hungarian: * Korean: 마르스 (mareuseu) * Macedonian: * Polish: * Romanian: * Russian: * Swedish: * : Mars (1, 2, 3) * : Marikh (1) * : Mars (1, 2) * : Mawrth Anagrams * * arms, Arms * ASRM * MRSA * rams * SRAM Category:English eponyms Category:Planets Category:Trademarks ---- Czech Proper noun # Mars Derived terms * Marťan Category:cs:Planets ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Proper noun # Mars Category:nl:Planets ---- Estonian Proper noun Mars # Mars (god) Category:et:Gods ---- Ewe Pronunciation * , Proper noun Mars # March Related terms * Tedoxe Category:Ewe proper nouns Category:ee:Months ---- Finnish Proper noun Mars # Mars (Roman god) # Mars (planet) Category:fi:Planets ---- French Pronunciation * Proper noun # Mars (Roman god) # Mars (planet) Category:fr:Planets ---- German Pronunciation * Proper noun Mars # Mars (Roman god) # Mars (planet) Category:de:Planets ---- Icelandic Etymology From . Pronunciation * *: *: Homophones: mars Proper noun # Mars (Roman god of war) # Mars (planet) Declension Category:is:Planets ---- Irish Etymology From . Proper noun # Category:ga:Planets ---- Latin Etymology From older Latin (older than 75 BC) . Mamers was his Oscan name. He was also known as Marmor, Marmar and Maris, the latter from the Etruscan deity Maris. Proper noun # Mars (Roman god of war) # war, battle # Mars (planet) Derived terms * martiālis * martiaticus * marticola * marticultor * Martigena * martiobarbulus * martius Descendants * English: ---- Norwegian Proper noun # Mars (planet) # Mars (Roman god) See also ---- Polish Proper noun # Mars, a planet in the Solar System # Mars, a Roman god Declension Derived terms * (#1) Marsjanin, Marsjanka, marsjański * (#2) marsowy Category:pl:Planets ---- Serbo-Croatian Pronunciation * Proper noun # Mars (planet, Roman god) Declension Category:sh:Planets ---- Swedish Proper noun Mars # Mars (Roman god) # Mars (planet) # March (the month) Category:sv:Gods Category:sv:Months Category:sv:Planets ---- Tatar Noun Mars # Mars (planet) Declension References * 8 klassik planetağa qarıy, menä alar: Merkuri, Venera, Cir, Mars, Yupiter, Saturn, Uran häm Neptun. Pluto xäzer başqa kategoriädä, ul kärlä planeta... Category:Tatar nouns Category:tt:Planets ang:Mars az:Mars zh-min-nan:Mars cs:Mars de:Mars et:Mars el:Mars es:Mars fr:Mars ga:Mars gl:Mars ko:Mars hy:Mars hr:Mars io:Mars is:Mars it:Mars kl:Mars ku:Mars lo:Mars la:Mars lt:Mars hu:Mars ml:Mars nl:Mars ja:Mars no:Mars pl:Mars pt:Mars ro:Mars ru:Mars sl:Mars sr:Mars fi:Mars sv:Mars tt:Mars tr:Mars zh:Mars